Tama Tama no Mi
|type = Paramecia |user = Tamago }} The Tama Tama no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that turns the user's body composition into that of an egg, and then allows the user to evolve into a chicken and become stronger when their body is cracked open. It was eaten by Tamago. Etymology *"Tama" is short for "Tamago" (卵), the Japanese word for egg. Strengths and Weaknesses The greatest strength the fruit gives is the ability to regenerate from severe injuries that would normally kill a person by evolving from an egg to a chicken. The new forms the user gains also drastically increase their fighting ability, to the point where the second transformation makes the user a "true knight". However, the user is left defenseless while regenerating, and if attacked in the midst of the evolution, it may result in the user's death. Also, it seems that their body is still composed of an egg even after evolving, as seen with Tamago's Viscount Hiyoko form. The fact that Baron Tamago's underlings are familiar with his different evolutions would suggest that they have already witnessed them before, which implies that he does revert to his egg form at some point after his evolution to Count Niwatori, although the conditions for this to happen still need to be revealed. Otherwise, the user is affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage With this fruit, Tamago's body takes on the shape and composition of an egg, giving him the name Baron Tamago. When his body is cracked open, a dark yolk emerges, and after a short amount of time, he evolves into his next stage from the yolk. He first transforms into Viscount Hiyoko, and then Count Niwatori after Viscount Hiyoko is defeated. Baron Tamago is Tamago's first and main form. In this form, he gains an eggshell around his waist, and wields a shikomizue. He is also very proficient in rapid kicking attacks and wears tights that protect him from Electro. In this form, he often adds French words to his speech. It was first seen used when Tamago first appeared. Viscount Hiyoko is Tamago's second form. Tamago gains a beak and a pair of small wings, as well as two knives. Tamago is stated to be strengthened in this form, but any further abilities of this form have not been seen, as it was quickly destroyed by Pedro in its only seen use. In this form, he often adds to the end of his sentences. "Hiyoko" means "chick" in Japanese. Count Niwatori is Tamago's third form. This form looks like an oversized rooster with complete wings, wattle, and comb, while retaining his mustache like in his previous form. It is stated to be a "true knight", but its abilities have not been shown. He is supposedly quite resilient since he escaped seemingly unscathed after the explosion caused by Pedro. In this form, he often adds to his speech. "Niwatori" means "chicken" in Japanese. Trivia *Despite being a Paramecia-type, the Devil Fruit is similar to that of a Zoan as it can allow the user to take the form of an animal and a Logia as it also makes the user seemingly indestructible. *The titled names of the three forms that Tamago take are from European nobility ranks, and the Japanese hereditary peerage that adopted the system when they began westernization, ranking from lower to higher: Baron, Viscount and Count. References Site Navigation ca:Tama Tama no Mi it:Tama Tama ru: Тама Тама но Ми fr:Tama Tama no Mi Category:Paramecia